Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1940s * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1940s * First heard: Any Disney cartoon in the 1940s * Area used: Worldwide Originally a Disney sound effect, first used in Disney cartoons in 1940s, but it is possible to know which one first used it. Later, other cartoon studios (like Warner Bros. and DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) acquired this sound effect. Then, in 1992, The Hollywood Edge added it to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. Sound Effect Description Ascending Whistle - 'slip Or streak'. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventured of T-Rex * Altair in Starland * Animal Planet Zooventure * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Gizmo Shmizmo" and "Ouch!") * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) (Heard once in "Dodger's Dairy Disaster.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Low Pitched) * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * The Fairly OddParents * Gadget Boy * Hey Arnold! * Hollywood Squares (Heard when the contestant opens the safe/steamer trunk.) * James the Cat (heard once in the intro and selected episodes) * Mad Libs * Madeline * Mad TV * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (heard once in "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat") * The Magic School Bus * Molang * Pappyland * The Pink Panther * Rugrats * Squirrel Boy * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Born Again Krabs", "Selling Out", "Krabby Land", "Enchanted Tiki Dreams", "Funny Pants"; and most episodes from 2015 onward, sometimes in a high pitch) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" along with an Advantage Audio siren whistle.) * TMZ on TVMZ on TVMZ on TV * Teletubbies * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Thomas and the Runaway Car.") * VeggieTales * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) (Heard in a higher pitch in "Yes, We Canyon.") * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Why Why Family * Zot the Dog TV Specials * Charlie Brown's All Stars (1966) * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) * It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) * You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) * A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) Videos * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney - More Barney Songs (1999 video) * Barney Live! In New York City (1994) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (Videos) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) * Barney: Let's Play School (1999) (Videos) * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "Sing-A-Song with Tigger.") * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) (Videos) (Heard along with Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 in "Larry's Lagoon" as the coconut flies from the catapult) * Kids for Character (1996) * My Party with Barney (1998) (Videos) * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Piglet Too (1999) (Heard once in "Try a Little Something New" as Eeyore flies off of a cliff) Movies * The Aristocats (1970) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * George of the Jungle (1997) (Heard twice) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Robin Hood (1973) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * (Blooper) Bunny (Heard twice alongside with Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 01 as Elmer shoots off a fake gun.) * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (Low Pitched) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in "Blue Racer Blues" (1972) and "Mesa Trouble" (1974).) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) (Video Game) (First half only) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (1994) (Video Game) * Living Books - The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) (Video Game) PlayStation: * Tekken 3 (Heard once in Gon's ending.) PlayStation 3: * Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep PlayStation Portable: * Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Nintendo 64: * Donkey Kong 64 Nintendo GameCube: * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Heard once in the intro.) Nintendo DS: * Yoshi's Island DS Arcade: * Blast It! * Cyclone (full sound when somebody almost hits the jackpot; but when somebody does hit the jackpot, the first tenth of a second of the sound repeats constantly) Stories * Leapfrog Tag: Ozzie and Mack Promos USA: * TeenNick - The 90s are All That: Summer Down Adventure (2015) * Cartoon Network Studios logo (heard once on "Squirrel Boy" as the rocket flies off) Commercials * ZooPals (2005?) (Commercials) Bumpers * CBBC IDs - End (2002-2005) * CBBC IDs - Start (2002-2005) Trailers * Baby Geniuses (1999) (Trailers) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) (Trailers) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: King K. Rool Reveal Trailer (2018) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Camera Escondida Prank Videos * Cute Mario Bros (Heard once in "The KOOPALINGS!") * Webkinz Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) * Cyclone Arcade Game (full sound when somebody almost hits the jackpot; but when somebody does hit the jackpot, the first tenth of a second of the sound repeats constantly) Logos *Ragdoll Smiley Face with a Curly Hairdo Logo (2000-Present) Anime * Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (Low Pitched) * Azumanga Daioh: The Very Short Movie * Digimon Adventure 01 * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokemon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links